Your Happiness is Everything
by Zaphyra
Summary: A story of Channy. Sonny and Chad have always liked eachother, and Chad asks Sonny to a party. C and S go on a few dates, and the relationship grows. Chapter 4: Tawni and Nico are caught kissing 0.0 by C and S, and S walks in on C posing.... in a towel!
1. Boys Boys Boys!

**Hi everyone! This is my first Fanfic and I hope you guys like it! **

Chapter One - Boys Boys Boys!

~Sonny's P.O.V~

I sighed happily as I watched Tawni apply more Coco Mocho Coco lipstick. I was sprawled out on the couch in our dressing room, thinking about my time I had spent at So Random!. I had only been there for six months and me and Tawni were already best friends, and I had a crush, Chad Dylan Cooper. _No, Sonny, no! _I thought,_ He's an obnoxious and arrogant jerk with beautiful eyes that sparkle and a smile that caused any girl to faint, and he's perfect for m-_ NO!!!!! There's no way he would ever love me anyway... I pushed the sparkly eyed jerk out of my mind like last year's clothes from my wardrobe, straightened my favourite yellow sun dress and sighed, unhappily this time. Tawni had finished applying her lipstick and spun on her pink fluffy makeup chair toward me and away from the mirror. "Sonny, what's up? You seem sad," God that girl can pick up feelings from a mile away, and all I did was sigh!

"No Tawni, I'm fine," I said offering a fake smile. She raised her left eyebrow and scrutinized me, pursing her lips and tapping her chin with a French Manicured finger. She always reminds of my Granny when she does that. But I am NEVER telling her. EVER.

"Nope," she said, her face formed into a smirk, "You're thinking about a boy!"

My eyes grew wide and my palms started to sweat. "N-no! I was... I-I was thinking about Wisconsin! Yeah, and Lucy!" I said. More like stuttered.

Tawni eyed me, the devilish grin still plastered to her face. "Suuuuuuuuuuuure you were," she said. "Oh! We haven't had our daily talk about boys anyway!" she exclaimed, and hurried to sit next to me on the couch.

"So. I've noticed Nico's looking great today!" She said excitedly. "Did you SEE how tight his shirt was?" I immediately perked up. We always mark people on how they look (mostly guys), it's like our private game. And nobody else knows about it.

"Yes! He should get extra points for matching shoes and and hat!" Then I changed my voice into a tone of a commentator. "Quite a show from Mr N. Harrison, achieving a 10 out of 10 rating!" I smiled broadly.

Tawni joined in, putting on a pink news hat from one of our older sketches. " Yes, yes, absolutely brilliant, but I have to give him a 9.8," She said, hiding a grin.

"And why is that, Tawni?" I turned to her, not bothering to hold back my smile.

"He bought his belt from a 99 cent store!" She said, her voice back to normal, and pointed to the hallway, where Nico was standing. I looked at his belt to see a tag hanging off it saying, "$0.99- Only at the 99 Cent Store!" We both burst into laughter. Nico turned his head and looked at us as if we were crazy.

"What's so funny?" Nico asked.

Tawni wiped tears from her eyes as I said "Oh nothing, Tawni just told me a funny joke."

"...Ok then...." Nico said as he walked away, his tag swishing like a dog's tail. We both cracked up at that.

As soon as we had finished laughing, Tawni said, "So..."

Then we heard footsteps crashing down the hallway, and Zora bolted past our door, then stopped and backed up to say, "Drama Pants is coming!" Then she ran off again. Me and Tawni looked at eachother, then at the door again. We heard more footsteps, but these were slower, and more collected. Then Chad appeared at the doorway. I gasped. He looked so... hot. He was wearing black skinny jeans, black and white skate shoes, and a white and blue t-shirt. His sandy gold hair looked windswept, his face set into a smirk, and his blue eyes were locked on me.

"Hey Sonny. Blondie," he nodded at Tawni. She muttered something unintelligible, rolled her eyes, and left. I hardly noticed.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" I said breathlessly. Whenever I see him, I'm always breathless.

"Weeeeeeell..." he said, leaning against the doorway. "I need to talk to you."

"Um... Ok," I said, beckoning him towards me and pointing to an armchair. Chad shut the door, ignored the armchair and came and sat next to me. What the hell?

"So... I'm going to a party on Saturday. It's Nick Jonas's birthday. And, well... I wanted to know if you would come." The smirk left his face and he gazed at me seriously. But there was something in his eyes... I couldn't quite put my finger on it... He leaned against my shoulder. "So?"

I smiled. "Yeah, that'll be fun. As a non-date. Because why would a friend ask a friend to go on a date when there isn't any feelings there? And obviously you have no feelings for me, and I-I d-don't have feelings for y-you..." I rambled on, blushing.

"Sonny... what if I did have feelings for you?" he said blushing and looking away. I was speechless.

"I-I... what?" I said.

"Just wondering," he said, smirking and looking into my eyes. "Because all girls would love for me to have feelings for them!"

My heart fell. Of course he wouldn't like me. "Why don't you ask one of those girls to go out with you then?" I challenged, glaring at him.

"Why would I want them if I could have Sonny Munroe?" he said still smirking.

That angered me. "Well what happens when Sonny Munroe says no to Chad Dylan Cooper?" I snapped, folding my arms across my chest.

His smirk vanished, and was his lips formed a shocked "O". "Aw Sonny, don't be like that! Please?" He looked at me, and he touched my arm.

I took a deep breath in, then said, "Fine Cooper. I'll come."

A genuine smile lit up Chad's face, "Awesome! I'll pick ya up at 7!" he said. "But I bet you can't wait til then!" A smirk replacing his smile. I poked my tongue out at him..

"Just go Chad," I said, getting up and smoothing my dress.

"Oh, and one more thing..." Chad said. He stood up, grabbed my waist, then dipped me. I giggled, once again breathless. "It's a dance party, so come prepared!" he said, wriggling his eyebrows.

He stood me up and waved as he walked out. "Bye!" I said.

Then I collapsed on the couch once again. _Chad Dylan Cooper just asked me to a party! _I thought.

Tawni appeared at the doorway, saying in her commentator voice, "Once again, CDC is looking great sporting skinny jeans and a t-shirt, but his score is -5.5 for being an enemy!"

I laughed, then said "Guess what he said to me?" as she landed on the couch next to me.

"What?" she said her eyes widening, and a smile appearing on her lips.

"Chad asked me to go to Nick Jonas's party with him on Saturday!" I squeaked.

"Wow! I knew he liked you!" said Tawni, snapping her fingers.

I gulped. "I need you to help me find a dress!"

"Yes definitely! Come on!" She said, picking up her keys and handbag.

I picked up mine and followed her to her cherry red convertible. We put the roof down and put on our sunglasses. "Whoo! How exciting! We need music!" Tawni exclaimed, flicking through her ipod connected to the car's stereo. "Perfect!" She said as Lady GaGa's song "Boys Boys Boys!" came on. She started up the car and we sang the chorus together.

_Boys Boys Boys!_

_We like boys in cars_

_Boys Boys Boys!_

_Buy us drinks in bars_

_Boys Boys Boys!_

_With hairspray and denim_

_Boys Boys Boys!_

_We love them! We love them!_

_

* * *

_

**Rate and Review :D!**


	2. The Perfect Dress

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. I promise to update sooner! :) Thanks everyone!:)

* * *

**

~Sonny's P.O.V~

"We're here!" Tawni sang. I looked up from my book, _Romeo and Juliet_. Yes, I know its sappy and old, but hey, it's a peice of beautiful writing! I closed it and put it back into my bag. Tawni had parked her car in a park right out the front, so it would be easier for us to carry our bags back to the car. We hopped out of the car, and Tawni grabbed my hand, and started dragging me behind her. "Come on Sonny!" She said excitedly.

"Coming!" We practically ran to our favourite dress shop, _Bows and Roses._The shop was decorated beautifully with red and white ribbons everywhere, it made it look like a valentine's shop. Tawni slowed her pace, and went straight to the knee-high dresses. I looked around; the shop had everything! Evening dresses, semi-formal outfits, tuxes for the guys, colourful dresses for the girls... I quickly walked over to Tawni, to find her looking at a green strapless dress, that was slightly above the knee. She turned to me and thrust the dress into my arms, saying, "Here, try this on! It suits your figure!"

"...Ok... Tawni, are you ok?" I said, looking at her face. She had this scary determined expression on her face.

She looked at me and blinked, looking confused. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

I shrugged and said, "nothing, you just looked a bit strange." With that, I went into the changing room and slipped on the dress. I looked into the mirror. The dress looked nice, the neckline was heartshaped and showed off my tanned shoulders, but it fanned out a lot at the bottom and the emerald fabric looked strained, as if it was sewn too tight. Definitely a no. I still had to show Tawni, so I walked out of the dressing room and went back to where she was standing. I looked in astonishment at the dresses hanging off her arm. "Do I really need to try on all of them!?" I asked, and Tawn smirked.

"Relaaaaaax," she said, stretching the word, "It's only 7 more!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "So... what do you think of this dress? I don't really like it." I put my hands on my hips.

Tawniscrunched her nose up and shook her head. "No, neither do I. I like the colour and the neckline, but not the fabric." She took out 4 that had the same problems from her pile and placed them back on the rack. Then she gave me the other 3 and said, "Here, go try these on."

I turned away and said, "I will, but after this I need some Cheeseballs!" my mouth started to water at the thought of the crunchy golden goodness... and some Coke!

Tawni nodded her head vigorously, "I wouldn't mind some of those! But obviously I'll have the Low Fat ones!" She said, rolling her eyes.

I walked back to the dressing room, laughing. Tawni was always saying that she needed to eat less sugar and stuff, because it makes her fat (it never does). I closed the dressing room door and put the 3 dresses onto the hook. The first one was a sky blue, and it was made of satin, which I liked a lot, but it had had ruffly sleeves and the hem was ruffly too. I put it on, then quickly walked out to show Tawni. She pulled a face and told me to go change into another one. What has happened to her fashion sense? Really! Is she _trying_ to make me look like Little Miss Bo Peep? I quickly slid out of that dress and put the next one on.

It was a peach colour, and it was strapless. This one was also made of satin, but its cut was unflattering, making me look like a pink brick. I went out to show Tawni.

"Damn, I really liked that one too," She exclaimed. "Try the last one on, I think that one's perfect!" She winked.

"What the hell Tawni? Why didn't you tell me about that one first!? Oh well," I laughed, and turned away to go back to the dressing room. I took off the brick dress and through it to the cream coloured floor. I looked at the next dress in awe. Tawni was right, it was perfect! It was made of crimson red satin, with a black bow just under the bust. It was also strapless, and the neckline was heart shaped. The bottom was cut so it slanted fron the middle of my thigh to slightly above my knees. I grinned. I knew it would perfect with my shiny black 3-inch high heels, plus it would give me a bit of height. I skipped out to Tawni to show her the perfect dress.

~Chad's P.O.V~

I stopped dead in my tracks. There she was, in all her glory. My Sonny. She was in _Bows and Roses, _and in a beautiful red dress. It suited her perfectly. She must have been buying it for the same reason I was at the mall for: our date. Well, not really an official date, we are just going to a party together. That's all. Although I wish it was a real date. I needed to get closer without them seeing me, plus I had to get something to wear to the party at _Bows and Roses_. Then I remembered I was in my disguise (well, it's only a cap and some sunglasses), so I went into the shop. They didn't even notice me. I edged my way over to them, prentending to be looking through the suits, to hear there conversation.

"Oh. My. God!!!" I heard Tawni squeal. "It's brilliant! That should _so _catch his eye! You look stunning!" What? She was trying to impress me? My heart sped up.

"You think? I don't think he actually does like me... I think he's using me for publicit-" My stomach dropped. I would never do that to Sonny.

"_Whaaaaat!?_" Tawni screamed. "He would _never_! Look, I know he likes you. I of all people should know. He's been watching you for ages, and you can see it in his eyes." Exactly. Wait- did I make it that obvious?

"... thanks Tawni, I guess I'm just nervous about this whole thing." She's nervous? Why? Does she love me back? "Ok well, I should go pay for this, then should we go grab a bite?"

"Yeah, good idea! I'll wait for you outside!" Tawni walked out of the store, and Sonny went to change back into her normal clothes. I quickly picked out something to match Sonny's outfit. I had grabbed black shirt, and a red tie. I would just wear my gray and black jeans and my red leather volcom belt with a pair of black shoes. I walked quickly to the counter to pay for it before Sonny came out of the dressing room.

"Hi, is it just these?" The Paris Hilton wannabe said from behind the desk, pointing at my clothes and popping her gum loudly.

"Uh, yeah." I said, as her ponytail bobbed while she scanned them and put them into a bag. I handed her my card, and quickly paid for it. Then I practically ran through the shopping centre to my car. I dumped the stuff into the back seat, as well as my disguise. I would just have to deal with my fans. I quickly locked the car back up and leant against its door. I whipped out my Blackberry and texted Sonny.

_"Hey :) I'm at the mall, do you wanna go grab some lunch?"_

Her reply came almost immediately. _"Yeah, that'll be awesome :) I'm actually here already with Tawni, should I meet you at the Food Court?" _I smiled. Like I didn't know she was here already.

_"Ok, see ya there :D" _Yes! Lunch with Sonny should be great... Crap. I'm going to miss my show on TV. Oh well, it's for Sonny!

* * *

**I had a lot of fun with this chapter! I'll update quickly, so you guys can get the details on their Lunch soon! Oh and don't forget to click that button! It's green! It says review! Peace Out Suckas!  
Channy Foreva!**


	3. Greasy Words

**Hey Guys! I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't been writing lately, school's been really busy! I've had a great time writing this, and I will continue it to the end! Thanks for the kind reviews! So here's their "date" at the food court! :D

* * *

** ~Chad's P.O.V~

I walked casually through the mall with my head down, not wanting my fans to see me. I didn't need that now, but I knew what I really needed. To meet Sonny. At the food court. I couldn't help myself thinking of her in that dress. She looked so... _Beautiful_. Normally I didn't eat at Food Courts, but this was for Sonny. I'm sure she would be more comfortable at a food court than at a restaurant. Alone. With me. In the candle light... Oh man, I am so in love with this girl. I'm pretty sure she _will_ be comfortable at the food court. I think. Maybe. Hopefully...

~Sonny's P.O.V~

I speed walked my way past the shops and boutiques, only thinking about him. Chad. I wonder if he really likes me, or if he just using me.I hope I will know when we go to the party together. Or is it a date? Does he really _really _like me? Or does he like me just as a friend? Is he using this "date" to see if I would be good enough for him? _No. He would never use me like that. He really does like me, why else would ask me to a party? _I didn't know what side to take, the cold side or the warm side, but I knew which side I wanted desperately. The side that was full of warmth and hugs, the side that was caring and comforting, the side with Chad Dylan Cooper being the one to give all of that. It was the WarmSide. _Our side._ Or what I wanted it to be...

I kept thinking about all the potential Chad and I had, when all of a sudden I slammed into someone, and we both fell to the floor. I shook my head of the dizziness that brought me to reality, saying, "Sorry, I-" I stopped as I looked up into the person's face. Chad. He smiled, and stood up.

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking serious and worried. He held out his hand to help me up.

"Sure, I'm fine," I said breathlessly, taking his hand. I felt his muscles flex as he helped me up off of the floor. Nice. Chad looked like he was going to say something, but he just stood there, looking at me. Then I realised how close our faces were, only inches apart. And he was still holding my hand. He must have been thinking the same thing. Then he did something unexpected. He pulled away from my hand, causing me to frfown, but he quickly wrapped his arms around me instead. I hesitantly hugged him back, liking the feel of my head on his chest and his warmth. This was a Warm Side hug. Definitely. He pulled away slightly to look at my face, and smiled.

"Are you hungry?" He asked giving me a cute smile. _Awwww, he's so perfect! Caring, cute, muscly, everything!_

"A little." I gave him a half smile and looked at him through my eyelashes. I was hoping I looked cute. Hoping. "Are you?"

He shrugged, saying, "A little." I grinned, and our embrace slipped into holding hands. We began walking, and I had to hold back a goofy smile as we walked through the mall together. Every now and then Chad would squeeze my hand, and I would squeeze back. We didn't talk, but we didn't need to.

"Helllllllllllllo my friends!" Tawni said as she stood up from a table near us.

Chad looked disappointed, and then put on a fake smile. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Tawni..." He said.

I quickly dropped his hand and sat down, trying not to look annoyed. Tawni took her original seat across from me and Chad sat beside me. "So, what do you guys want for lunch?" I smiled brightly.

"Oooh, I still want Cheeseballs, but I wouldn't mind a good old burger as well." Tawni said excitedly, rubbing her stomach. I gaped at her, it was rare for her to want a "good old burger". I shook my head and smiled again, this time looking at Chad. He flashed me a smile with real enthusiasm, which surprised me a bit. "Chad? What about you?"

"Uh, I'll have a burger with the works,and a coke, and you?" He said looking at me straight in the eye.

"Hmmm... I'll have a chicken burger with a Mountain Dew, and some Extra Cheesey Cheeseballs!" I said happily. Chad laughed, and leaned back so our shoulders were touching. I quickly sneaked a glance at him, but he looked completely at ease. Then something snapped into my mind. "Dibs not getting the food!" I said, pressing my thumb to my head.

That just made Chad laugh louder, and he copied me, saying, "Yeah, I dibs not getting it either," I smiled. "Tawni, looks like you're getting the food!"

Tawni just smiled and roled her eyes at us as she left the table. Chad turned to me. "Extra Cheesey Cheeseballs, eh?" I smiled, blushing. "Really, Sonny, really?"

"Hey, I'm not the one getting a burger with the works am I?" I said, putting my hands up in a "don't arrest me" kind of way.

"I won't have cheesey breath." Chad laughed. I smiled and slammed my hands on the table, and flicked my hair out of my eyes.

"At least I won't have onion-y and bacon-y and the works-y breath!" I said.

"It's still better than cheese," Chad grinned broadly.

"No way! At least cheese is... melted and it goes on top of nachos!" I said quickly, my cheek twitching as I tried to hold back my smile.

"Yeah? Well, bacon and onion are in fettucine carbonara! That's better for you than nachos!" Chad laughed.

"But nachos taste better!" I exclaimed, letting my smile go. "You have to agree, they do taste better," I crossed my arms in a way that said I was right.

Chad crossed his arms aswell, and fake-pouted. "Fine!"

I copied him, "Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!" Then we both burst out laughing. I looked up to see Chad only inches away from my face. I coughed and leaned back. I was too close to him to bear it. Plus he wasn't making it easy by leaning forward so he was in kissing distance again.

"You have the nicest eyes," he said softly. I blushed and smiled, looking down. "They remind me of the chocolate fudge pudding that mum used to make..." Then he looked down at his feet, and blushed. "It was good, too." I laughed at that.

"You're comparing my eyes to a pudding?" I smiled, still laughing.

"A yummy pudding!" he exclaimed. Then he realised what he had said, and blushed. "Well that's not what I meant..." he stuttered. "I mean it was but not like that... I mean... I meant this." then he leaned forward and kissed me. Yup. He kissed me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He had his hands in my hair and I could tell he was smiling.

We pulled apart, and he moved his hands to my waist. I bit my lip and giggled. He was smiling too, but he hadn't realised he had my cherry red lip gloss all over his lips. His blue eyes were sparkling with what seemed to be triumphor something, and happiness. I guess he thought he scored too. I smiled at that. his hair was slightly messy, but it still looked professional.

"So... Tawni's taking a while. Not that I mind," Chad gave a small smile as he scanned the food court. Surprisingly, no one had noticed us. Thank god.

"Yeah, maybe there's a line... Holy crap!" I exclaimed.

"What!?" Chad said, widening his eyes.

I pulled his neck in the direction I was looking. Straight at Tawni and Nico.

* * *

**So, what did you think guys? There will be another one up soon, and I mean SOON! lol! Anyway, I was thinking that:  
A: Tawni could be crying because Nico told her something bad, like her Dad died etc, or  
B: They could be flirting, or  
C: They could be kissing! or just  
D: Staring at Chad and Sonny. **

**What do you think guys? I really want your opinion on this, because I'm writing this for you guys, and I want to make sure you all like it! Vote A, B, C, or D, to say in your review what you want to happen. I will use the one that is most popular! Thanks guys! :D**

**Peace Out Suckas!**

**Channy 4eva!**


	4. A Superman Poser!

**Ok, I'm so sorry guys! I've written a nice long chapter to make up for it :D! I've been really busy, and haven't found the time. But I promise to get some chapters up really fast for ya this time! Ok, I've got the votes in, and it's a tie! I'm not going to spoil it though :)! So here it is, hope you like it! **

* * *

_~Sonny's P.O.V~_

_"Yeah, maybe there's a line... Holy crap!" I exclaimed._

_"What!?" Chad said, widening his eyes._

_I pulled his neck in the direction I was looking. Straight at Tawni and Nico._

~Chad's P.O.V~

My jaw dropped. Tawni. And. Nico. Kissing. Argggggggh!!! What the hell? How did this happen? I knew I was getting angry, but I didn't know why. And I _definitely_ do not know why I called out to them. "Tawni! Nico! What the hell?" I said. They both turned to me and Sonny, who was now clutching my hand tightly.

"Do you like lip gloss, Chad?" She whispered in my ear her cheek twitching.

"...No...Wait, yes....On you, I do..." I said. Smart CDC. _She makes me stumble over my words, _I thought, smiling slightly. _My weakness._

"Well, you better wipe your mouth then," She whispered again, giggling. She dropped my hand and proceeded to look at Tawni and Nico in shock. What? Were we supposed to pretend that didn't happen? _That is not the way CDC rolls,_ I thought, _but Chad might be able to..._ Then I wiped my mouth as she told me to. Bright red lip gloss. Nice. Tawni and Nico walked towards us.

"Tawni, oh my god!" Sonny breathed. "You like Nico!? What about his 99 cent tail?" I stared blankly at them, then shared a confused look with Nico.

"Yeah, well what about you and Pooper?" Tawni said. My breath quickened.

"What about Chad?" Sonny said softly, casting a long warm gaze at me. I wanted to go and wrap my arms around her, but I couldn't. I didn't know what was happening. Sonny flicked her eyes back to Tawni, and tapped her purple heel on the tiles.

"About him staring at you? About you gasping when you saw him earlier today?" Tawni accused. I didn't care. "Or about you kissing him?" That made me stare daggers at her.

"You and Nico were doing the same thing," I said huskily. "Don't yell at us when you were kissing too!" I stood up and walked to Sonny's side.

"Y-you like Nico?" Sonny asked, her voice trembling. Tawni blushed.

"Yes. And you like Chad?" Tawni breathed.

Sonny leaned against me and I kissed her forehead, snaking my arm around her waist. She snuggled closer, until her face was an inch from mine.

"Ok we don't need any PDA guys," Nico said stepping forward to Tawni. She grabbed his hand and he smiled.

"Ok, so what's happening?" I said. "Are we cool or what?"

"I'm fine with it all," Nico shrugged.

"Me too..." Sighed Tawni dreamily.

"It's settled then!" Sonny said. She wrapped her arms around me, and laid her head on my shoulder. I smiled. She smelled like candy apples and vanilla. She lifted up her head and said, "You know what Chad?"

I smiled. "What?"

"I think I like you," she replied, smiling slyly.

"I think I like you, too," I breathed, and pecked her on the lips. Then I quickly remembered to wipe my mouth. Sonny laughed. Then I joined in. Oh how I love that laugh.

~*.*.*.*.*.*~

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

My alarm clock made me jump. I had been having the most amazing dream of me and Sonny at the beach.... oh, never mind. I shook my head groggily and flipped the clock's switch to off. Ahh, much better. I let my head land heavily on my pillow. I started to remember what had happened yesterday. _Sonny._ The best day of my life. Then I realised something that made me jump out of bed. _Sonny! _Today we both had the day off, so we decided to go somewhere nice together, just us. I have the perfect place in mind: a restaurant called Amore in Crepuscolo, Italian for Love in Twilight. Yeah, it sounds cheesy, but the Restaurant is set on the top of a cliff over-looking the sea, the best place to catch a sunset; the most breath-taking place on earth. I know Sonny's gonna love it.

I stumbled over to my wardrobe. What should I wear? I picked out a white and green polo. Will Sonny like it? I shook my head and put it back. Red? Black? I don't know, maybe I should call Tawni.... What the hell? Just listen to me! This thing with Sonny has made me go weird.... but I think it's a good thing. I rummaged around my wardrobe a bit longer, and finally decided on a pair of grey skinnies and a plain white t-shirt, with red and white skates. Good enough. I laid out the clothes on my bed then went to have a shower. _Gotta look my best for Sonny! _I thought merrily, as I half jumped, half ran to my bathroom.

_*One Hour Later*_

Whoo! Long shower! I still gotta get dressed and everything! Man, am I excited for no apparent reason! Oh yeah, for Sonny! (Another smart CDC realisation) I walked over to my bed and sat down. I looked over at my wardrobe with mirrored doors, thinking about... everything. Does Sonny really like me? Or is it, I don't know, a fling? Does she only like me for my looks, my talent, my unique CDC-ness? As I pondered, droplets from my wet hair began to drip down my shoulders. I stood up, holding my towel tight around my hips. Then, I walked toward the mirror, bent down, and shook my head back and forth, like a dog, sprinkling water all over the mirror. I stood up, and stared intently at my reflection.

My hair stood up in several places, looking more disheveled than usual. The white towel that I held around my hips was bright against my tanned skin. I smiled slowly as I looked at my abs. Oooooooh yes. Thank GOD I've been going to the gym lately. I tensed my arm, surprised at the bulge that was my muscle. I raised my eyebrows. I tensed both arms again, and moved them a bit. Then I laughed and started posing randomly. Hercules. Weight lifter. Wrestler. Even the Thinker; anything that I could think of, then I laughed again, and kept posing.

~Sonny's P.O.V~

_Hey Chad :) Sorry I'm a bit late, but I'm coming in 5 mins. Is that ok?_

_Chad, can I come now? I can't wait to see you :)_

_Are you there?_

_Well, whatever Chad. I'm coming now. See you soon._

I angrily flicked through the messages I had sent on my iPhone, wondering why Chad hadn't texted back. I quickly looked myself over in my mirror. I wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, brown suede boots, a light grey off-the-shoulder t-shirt, and I had a brown leather bad over my shoulder. My hair was a mass of waves, and my lips were peach pink. I smiled. Maybe Chad had his phone turned off. So what? I'm pretty he likes me...

_*15 minutes later*_

I stepped out of my yellow Volkswagen Beetle and locked it. In front of me was Chad's Family's mansion, in all its gleaming-white glory. Black wrought-iron gates blocked the driveway, and there was a buzzer at the gate. At first glance, the gates looked daunting, large and black, with its vertical bars ending in spikes, but there was gold roses wound around some of the poles, which matched the golden buzzer. Hmm. Seems Chad really is filthy rich. I walked up slowly to the buzzer and pressed the button. After a few seconds, a woman's voice answered. "Hello? This is Cynthia Cooper, and who is at my gate?"

"Hi, Mrs. Cooper, it's Sonny Monroe, I'm here to hang out with Chad today?" It came out as a question. There was a squeal on the other line.

"Oh, Sonny! I've heard so much about you! Chad just won't shut up when he talks about you.... Anyway, come on in sweetheart!" Cynthia replied. Slowly, the gates slid apart.

"Thanks, Mrs. Cooper!" I said happily. I smiled. Chad had told his _mum _about _me._ He must like me.

I walked through the gates, listening to the birds sing. The sun was shining, and there was no clouds in sight. It was like a fairy tale. When I neared the door, it swung open, to reveal a smiling Cynthia. She wore a black and white floral print dress with a high-waisted leather belt, and black shiny pumps. "Hello, Sonny!" she said, running to hug me. _Ok.... _I thought. I hugged her back though. Her red lips glistened in the sunlight, and her brown hair was in a bun.

"So, should I take you to Chad's room?" She asked.

"No, that's ok Mrs. Cooper," I smiled.

"Oh, call me Cynthia. Oh, it's 2nd door on the left, by the way." Cynthia smiled.

"Thank you," I murmured, then went upstairs to Chad's room. I knocked, timidly on the door. No answer. I nudged it open to reveal a large room that was decorated in blue and white. There was a king-sized bed that had blue pillows, a blue quilt and white sheets, a desk with a Macbook Pro lying on it next to a folder. A blue couch was in the corner, and a door to the bathroom. Then, to the right of the bed was a massive mirrored wardrobe, with Chad in front of it posing. Only. In. A. Towel. _Eeep! _He hadn't noticed me yet, so I watched him. He was flexing his muscles amd posing in random positions. He pulled faces as well, which made it even funnier. I giggled as he posed as Superman. He whipped around to see me. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. Then he turned bright red. I laughed out loud, and he smiled slowly. "Hey." he said smoothly.

"Hey, poser!" I laughed. I threw my bag to the side and he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. He smelled like the ocean, coconuts, and aftershave. He bent his head down to kiss me, and I felt myself turn pink. I threw my arms around his neck. His warm hands ran threw my hair and droplets of water stained my t-shirt, but I didn't care. All of a sudden, he growled deep in his throat, and lifted me up, bridal style. I broke the kiss and squealed and giggled at the same time. Chad took me to his bed and smiled. He lifted me up a bit higher. Then I knew what he was going to do. "Oh no you don'-" I began to say, but it got broken off as he dropped me onto the bed. I squealed, then landed with a soft thump on the soft pillows. Chad laughed, and sat on the edge of the bed, running his hands through his hair. Payback time. Before he could notice, I pushed him with my boot off the bed, and he landed with a thud. I laughed. He jumped up and laughed too, then backed up. Then he began to run at the bed. "Oh, crap!" I yelped, then he jumped onto the bed, shaking the whole thing.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him close to me, and we kissed again. All too soon, Chad ended the kiss. I pouted, and he chuckled quietly. "Hey, we need to get going if we want to get to our secret destination in time," Chad murmured softly, rubbing my hand. I smiled warmly at him.

"I quite like it here, but if you say so, Superman," I giggled. He turned slightly pink, and grinned at me.

"Well, ok then. I'll go get dressed, then we'll go 'k?" He said.

"Sure, but I don't mind if we have to stay here if, say, a freak flood was about to happen or something," I said slyly. Chad laughed, and went into his bathroom. I leaned back, thinking about.... well.... Chad. I smiled. Today is going to be great, I know it.

* * *

**What did you guys think? This chapter was fun, and the next is gonna be about the date, and there's gonna be some Tawni and Nico! Rate and Review! :)**

**Peace out suckas!**


	5. Author Note Good News!

First of all, I have missed you all so much. And I am really, really sorry that I am crap at updating. But it's a long and complicated story that I really can't be bothered telling, but, long story short, my life is complicated, my laptop is seriously annoying and when you get a new dog your life goes on hold (she's an Australian Cattle Dog named Hazel :) ).

But I am going to make it up to you. My goal is to get at least two chapters up by Saturday next week. And yes, I am serious guys :). And I promise I will have a nice new chapter up for you tomorrow. But it sucks because I lost my last chapter I had already written :( but don't fear! There will be a replacement!

Oh, and if there is anything you guys want to see in any upcoming chapters, tell me, because this is all for you guys :).

Ok! Gotta go start writing a new chapter!

Zaphyra out! (yes, I changed my name from Jellybeanzi to Zaphyra)


End file.
